


Boruto and His Lame Dad (Old Work)

by Pie555



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Earlier chapters of this fic are not as well written as my current body of work. They need to be edited to better match my new standard quality.
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

The clock in Boruto's room silently clicked to midnight. The moon from outside lightly lit up the inside of Boruto's messy bedroom. Boruto's chest rose and fell softly. The 12 year old was laying on his stomach, his head facing away from the moonlight coming through his window, two whisker marks adorned his cute cheek, the same for the other side.

The door to his room silently opened and then closed once the newcomer was inside. As the figure stepped into the moonlight, his three whisker marks that marred his cheeks could be seen. Naruto looked down smiling at his young son. He Hokage yawned quietly. He was exhausted...but he wanted to check on his son first. He knelled next to the bed and ran his fingers through his son's hair. Naruto smiled and wrapped the sheets a bit tighter around his son. Once his son was all tucked in under the warm covers Naruto softly pressed his lips against Boruto's cheek, giving the boy a little kiss. ''Sweet dreams son.'' He whispered. He ran his fingers through his son's hair, enjoying how soft it felt.

Boruto shifted his head to the other side as he blinked his sleepy eyes open. ''Dad...?'' He blinked a few more times as he realized this wasnt a dream. He wiped at his eyes and looked at the clock as he rolled over onto his side to face his father. ''Its really late...what do you want?'' Boruto asked softly, to tired to speak any louder.

Naruto smiled softly and lovingly as he held his son's hand in his own. ''I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams.'' Naruto said honestly, a soft.

Boruto's eyes widened in surprise and a light blush settled across his cheeks as his hand was held. ''Oh...well...thanks.'' Boruto murmured shyly while looking away from his dad, feeling a little awkward. Though he did slowly hold his dad's hand back. Just a couple of days ago he had made a big scene in public with his father, ranting at him and saying some...rather mean things. Things had been extra tense since then and well, he didn't expect anything like this.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. ''Hey, whats with the troubled look?'' He asked gently, prodding his son for some answer's.

Boruto looked down guilty. ''Nothing..just...'' He went quite for a few seconds. ''We got in that fight a few days ago and...'' Boruto went silent again, blushing at how meek he seemed now as well as feeling the weight of what was on the tip of his tongue weigh him down. He always had something to say, to be loud, that was his personality after all. Yet somehow his dad was able to make him feel like such a little kid.

Naruto's eyes showed that he figured out what his son meant, worry marring his face. ''Hey no, dont think like that, I dont hate you and i'm not mad. I promise. Its okay for us to get into fights, its normal for that to happen. You know I love you.'' Naruto said smiling brightly. He scratched chin with his free hand. ''Hey Boruto...''

Boruto sighed in relief and smiled softly feeling warmth spread through him at hearing his dad say that he loved him. Glancing at his dad he frowned. ''Yea, what is it?'' Boruto said answering his dad.

Naruto smiled and blushed a little himself. ''Well I will have to wake up early in the morning, but for the night I can stay with you. Like, we can cuddle for the night, like when we used to do it nude. Its been a few years since we have done it. I'd lock the door and make sure no one will be able to look in, so we would be safe from anyone catching us.'' Naruto said softly, hoping his son accepted. Though he was okay if his son didn't want to do it. The boy was almost a teenager after all! Plus it might be weird for other people and while it may be a new day and age, he still believed in some of the older generation's tradition's. Besides, there was nothing perverted intended

Boruto's mouth fell open in shock at what his dad suggested, instantly pure humiliation filled his core and his face turned scarlet red. ''D..Dad t..that's s..so...Im to old for that now!'' Boruto said in a slightly louder whisper, shocked that his dad would say something like that. Quickly though his pride was being battled against his inner childish needs and wants. All he wanted was his father's company, to just be able to spend time with him. And well...as humilating and cringe as the idea was...he knew it would be the comfort he sorely needed.

Naruto watched the inner battle unfold across Boruto's face. He smiled childishly, his son was so adorable! ''You sure you dont want to?'' He asked teasingly as he poked at Boruto's nose.

Boruto glared cutely at his father as his face scrunched up. The tips of his ears were red now before he resigned himself to his needs. ''Okay...we can.'' Boruto said embarrassed.

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded. ''Okay, hang on.'' Naruto got up and went to the door to lock it then put down a few privacy seals. He turned around and nodded to his son. ''Okay we're all in the clear.'' He whispered as he went over to the bed and began to undress, first taking off his t-shirt.

While blushing Boruto silently climbed out of bed, showing off he was just in a pink shirt and purple sleep boxer's. He removed his shirt and let it fall to the ground. ''I cant believe I'm doing this...'' Boruto muttered, his embarrassment evident. He fingered his boxer's waistband shyly.

Naruto smiled and put his fingers into his own sweat pants. ''On three okay?''

Boruto glanced at his dad and nodded shyly. ''Kay...''

''One...''

.

.

''Two...''

.

.

''Three!''

Both men, or one man and one boy, dropped they're last shred of clothing. Instantly Boruto used both of his hands to cover his genital's, his hands failing to fully cover his boyish balls and penis, which were also clear of any pubic hair. While Naruto just put his hands on his hips. His large cock and ball's hanging out proudly, a thick patch of golden pubes framed his mainly glory.

''There, that wasnt so bad now was it?'' Naruto asked chuckling as he patted his son on the back as he crawled into his son's bed. ''Come on squirt get on in.'' Naruto said smacking his son's round bubble butt, the cheeks wobbling from the good smack as a fresh pink hand print marked them.

''Itta! Ow..that stung..'' Boruto said while pouting and wincing as he used one hand to rub his squishy cheeks. He shyly crawled into the bed with his father.

Naruto chuckled and opened up his arms and gently held his son nice and tight to his bigger body. His hand cupped his son's rear and rubbed it soothingly. ''It wasnt that bad.'' Naruto said as he pulled the warm blankets over the both of them.

Boruto tensed at the close contact and hand on his backside before relaxing and cuddling tighter into his father's hold. He sighed and relaxed into his pillow/his father's chest. He yawned tiredly. Deciding against any witty remark he instead just whispered to his dad. ''Thanks for staying with me dad...I love you.'' Boruto said softly, inhaling his dad's sent.

Naruto smiled and kissed his son on the cheek. ''I love you to Boruto, lets get some rest.'' Naruto whispered back. The father/son combo fell asleep silently with each other. Both feeling happier then they had in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

''Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeeeeeeeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed!''

''CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT!"

Boruto watched with horrified and humiliated expression as he stared at his dumb ass of a father, in just a pair of sweatpants jumping, bouncing and hopping as he, in way to high pitch, singing one of his dumb songs into a razor as he stared at himself in the mirror. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but he just couldn't.

"D..DAD! W..What the hell are you doing?!'' Boruto shouted in humiliation as he stomped his foot, his cheeks puffing out in a pure scarlet red color.

''EEII! H..Huh?! W..what?!'' Naruto had jumped and squealed like a fearful cat. His head turning back and forth looking for who said that. When his eyes landed on his son he gulped and chuckled. ''Hehe...oh..its you Boruto. Umm...'' Naruto looked at his razor and quickly sat it down and gave his son a bright plastered on smile. _'Damn, I got to remember to lock the door and put up a privacy seal! Why so I always forget that?!'_

''How are you doing? Sleep well?'' Naruto asked as he quickly tried to change the subject, his own cheeks bright pink.

Boruto slumped his shoulder's and face palmed. ''Your such a dork dad...why do you got to be such a loser?'' Boruto muttered. This was to much for him to handle. It was only 7:45! Way to early to deal with his idiot of a father. _'Kami, why me? Why HIM?!'_

Naruto chuckled lamely. He always got himself into situation's like this. ''Uh..I'l let you use the bathroom.'' Naruto turned to the side and scooted past his son who was in just in a pink shirt and his black pants. An evil idea forming in his head. _'Heh...I got to do it!'_ Naruto smirked evilly.

Boruto rolled his eyes. ''Yea, thanks.'' He said not expecting with what was about to happen.

Naruto struck with silence. His hands entering the back of his son's pants to grab his briefs tightly. Only then did he speak. ''Gotcha!" With a hard yank Naruto flexed his biceps giving his son a super wedgie, lifting him off his feet. Stretching up Boruto's back was his tight blue briefs with white trim. The leg holes stretched up his lower back.

"Wha..? AAAAHHH! OOWwwwwww! Dad you fucker!'' Boruto howled as he kicked his feet. His face scrunching up in pain as his hands reached back to hold his butt. His underwear turned into a razor sharp rope of bunched up fabric that invaded deeply into his crack and sawed the sensitive skin and back hole with all his weight. ''Noooooooo let me down let me down! Pleeeeeeeaaasseeeee daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!'' Boruto pleaded kicking his legs uselessly.

''Hahahaha thats for calling me lame! And a Dork again!'' Naruto said teasingly as he held his boy off from the ground, his well built arms easily holding Boruto up. ''You should start apologizing mister.'' Naruto said while snickering.

The burning in his crack intensified the longer he was held up and his crotch was mushed between the briefs and his body. ''Gah I hate you! Im not taking that back! You are lame and you ARE a dork! Who sings in the bathroom anyways?! Only dorks like you!" Boruto shouted back, boyish anger coursing through his veins. A sharp bolt of pain traveled from his crack to his brain when he shifted in a wrong way.

''Ho-Ho-Ho who does that you say?'' Naruto grinned and gave his son two good bounces, threads in Boruto's briefs began to snap, small holes forming in the briefs. ''Well we ALL know you sing 'High Way To Hell' in the shower! We just never told you!'' Naruto revealed gleefully.

Boruto let out mangled cries of pain from the bounces. His underwear was so ruined from this! "W-What do you...?'' Boruto gasped as he went red. ''I..I DO NOT! I would never do that!'' Boruto said as he kicked and swung his hands back trying to hit his dad, but the man was the Hokage, and his weak hits were nothing to him. _'He's got to be lying! I never get that loud when im in the shower do I?! Besides the water should cover it up!'_

Shaking his head, tears in his eyes, snot in his nose and a fire in his crack Boruto finally succeed. ''Okay Okay Im sorry! Im Sooooooorrrrry! Your not a dork or lame!'' Boruto pleaded.

Naruto smirked and gave one last bounce, that being all that was needed before the waist band was torn off of Boruto's underwear. Naruto was left holding it as Boruto fell to the bathroom floor.

''Ooooooowwwwww...Ugh my ass.'' Boruto groaned as he reached back rubbed his ass, picking at his wedgie and pulling it from his wrecked ass. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes and relaxed. The pain dying down. A few moments later Boruto's eyes launched open and he blushed to the tips of his ears as a wet spot appeared in the front of his pants, the fabric sagging as it was soaked in pee. Boruto whimpered and looked away, humiliated at wetting himself. Anger brimming in him

Naruto scratched his cheek as he looked down at his son. ''Im sorry Boruto, I forgot about you needing to go to the bathroom. Lets get you into the bath? You can just relax and let me clean you up... deal?'' Naruto asked as he got a few towels out to clean up the pee as he offered his hand to his son.

Blinking Boruto blushed and thought about it. After a few moments he relaxed, his anger leaving him. ''Okay...fine. But your buying me new clothes...again.'' Boruto muttered as he pouted. He reached out and grasped his dad's big hand. More then eager and happy to be washed up and be taken care of. One last thought entering his mind.

_'Its the Sixth time this month. When am I going to learn to keep my mouth shut?'_


	3. Chapter 3

''Boruto, just where did you get these?'' Shikadai asked while analyzing the much thicker and overall more unstable looking version of a normal Roman Candle. ''I am _not_ shooting these at _you_, or having these shot at _me_.'' Shikadai said seriously while holding one of the hand crafted fireworks. It was crudely made and just about falling apart in his hands.

Boruto groaned and waved Shikadai's concerns off. ''Stop acting like my mom Shikadai, they are fine. Come on this will be fun! Besides they were expensive so it's good. Now lets test them!'' Boruto said excited while rubbing his hands together eagerly. It was a tradition each new year to have everyone light up Roman Candles at night and run around shooting them at each other in a crazy game of tag.

This year though, Boruto wanted to up the ante. So he asked around and found an Ex-Chunin from Iwa who had tinkered around studying Iwa's old Explosive's Corps Jutsu's. He just asked him to make some Roman Candle's that had an extra 'BANG'! It had costed him nearly 400 bucks for just 6 of them.

Shikadai's eye twitched before he shook his head and put the death trap down on the grass where the rest of them sat. ''No way Boruto, im not going to have them blow up in my face. Just get rid of them. Im going to head home now, my mom is going to be finished making dinner soon.'' Shikadai said. After all it was five in the afternoon and it was getting pretty dark out.

Boruto huffed and glared at his friend. ''Fine whatever, more for me then!'' Boruto said sticking his tongue out childishly. Once Shikadai was gone he reached down to grab one of the Modified Roman Candle. He was at a training ground so there was nothing important that could be damaged.

Pulling out his Ipod he put on a song. 'No More Words'. Putting his ear buds in he smiled as the music entered his ears. Pulling out a lighter Boruto lit the first one and held it out aiming for some logs. With a smile on his face the thing started to shoot like crazy, fireworks and sparks going everywhere's.

''Hahaha this is awesome!'' Boruto aimed all around, hitting logs and other crap. At his feet though stray sparks landed on the other Candle's unknown to him. After a bit they all exploded at Boruto's feet, Sparks and flames flying as Boruto was burned and scorched. The boy screamed in pain as he covered his face and fell to the ground while being hit by the fireworks, his clothes catching fire The last thing he remembered was pure fear and hot blinding pain before passing out.

* * *

''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!'' An enraged and worried father screamed as he entered the emergency room, havoc going about as nurse's and doctor's shifted a badly burned Boruto from a stretcher to a bed and began to hook IV's and other pads to him. The Hokage felt sick to his stomach as he went towards his son.

''Boruto! Boruto wake up Please!'' Naruto begged, tears in his eyes at his unresponsive son. He was suddenly pulled away by Konohamaru.

''Naruto come on let the doctor's work. Im the one that brought him here.'' Konohamaru said as he helped pull the older man out towards the waiting room. The look of fear in his adopted Big Brother's eyes would stay with him forever.

* * *

Over the course of the night and though the next day Boruto was worked on and healed by Tsunade and Sakura along with the best of Konoha's Medical Team. While the damage and burns he received were bad, they were nothing that couldn't be healed. Couple that with his Uzamaki Blood and small amount of Tailed Beast essence that he received from Naruto when he was conceived made the effort of healing much easier.

Naruto along with the rest of Boruto's family was also informed of what happened, including what Konohamaru saw, which was the whole incident starting right before the explosion's happened. When Boruto woke up he was hugged and comforted by his family, including to his shock his father. They all shed tears together along with many 'I love you's'.

With that Boruto was released from the hospital and allowed to go home...where he was quickly tugged to his bedroom by his father who had a tight grip on his ear.

''Ow H..Hey! O..Old man Stop it! O..OW your going to rip of my EAR! I just got out of the hospital!'' Boruto whined in embarrassment and pain. Pulled into his room he was pushed in before the door was slammed behind him. He held his ear whimpering in pain while sitting on his bed.

''Uzamaki Boruto! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PLAYING WITH THOSE FIREWORKS! THEY WERE BOMBS WAITING TO GO OFF!" Naruto screamed angrily as he pointed at his son.

Boruto shrunk back at the scolding, scared of his pissed off father. ''I..it..I didn't know that it as going to happen! I was just trying to have some fun!'' Boruto retorted back after stammering a little. Like he was going to be scolded for something he had no control with! He glared at his father as he crossed his arms.

''Dont raise your voice to me Boruto! We know where you got them from and just how dangerous they were. How could you do something so stupid?! You nearly died!'' Naruto said, angry at the lack of fore thought his son showed and how he nearly lost him.

Boruto forced himself to not shrink back at his father's scolding. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. ''I dont even know why you even care. Your never around anyways! Guess it wouldn't look good for you if your son died huh?'' Boruto taunted. Not thinking what he was saying, just angry at his dad for scolding him.

Naruto felt his son's words cut through his heart, the pain it brought was indescribable. He pushed through it, knowing what he had to do to teach his son a lesson. He sat down on his bed and yanked the brat over his lap and quickly yanked down his pants and underwear to his ankles. ''Im going to burn some sense into you! Straight through your butt!'' Naruto scolded as he raised his hand up.

Boruto gasped as he was yanked over his father's lap, before he could think his ass and legs were bared for his father to see. In a now much familiar position he felt panic fill him as he heard his father's words. ''Noooo! Dont Span- OWWWWwwwwww!'' Boruto bucked and fought against his father, trying to get up and off his dad's lap as the sting of the first spank settled into his left butt cheek.

Trapping his son over his lap, with which he had worlds of experience and practice to do, after being in BOTH position's throughout his life. He raised his hand back up and quickly started to slap at his son's flexing butt, covering every inch of skin with painful slaps that started to turn it pink and warm.

Boruto clenched his teeth and his fists as he fought to get away. Not willing to let any sound of pain escape. ''Let go of me Old Man! This aint fair!'' Boruto shouted as his pants and underwear went flying from his kicking. Every spank went straight to his brain in a form of pain. The heat and pain in his now pink butt was starting to build and get worse.

''Im not going to let you up until your sorry for what you did and im sure that it wont ever happen again.'' Naruto scolded as he slapped at his son's thighs and sitspots to stop his kicking.

Boruto yelped and moaned in pain at the burning spanks to his thighs, his kicks dying down but he couldn't stop the twitches that came up. ''Okay okay i get it! You can stop! Ouch! EIII!'' Boruto squealed as he shook his butt, his light red cheeks jiggling. Tears began to form into his eyes that he held back. He HATED getting spanked!

Slamming his hand down on Boruto's bare rear, the swats becoming hard slaps that echo'ed in the room. ''I dont think you learned anything yet mister. Now try to think why im spanking you.'' Naruto scolded. His son's rear swelling and turing a bright cherry red.

Boruto scrunched up his face to try and hold back the tears before it all failed and he started to cry loudly across his dad's lap. He held tightly to his father's pant leg. ''I..Im s..s..sorry for a..almost getting myself killed a..and-.'' He paused to wail at a particular hard spank. ''And being such a disappointment!'' Boruto said crying as he laid stopped fighting against his father and just laying there, his butt taking the spanks.

''Your not a disappointment Boruto, im disappointed in your action's. There's one more thing you have to apologize for though.'' Naruto said as he moved down to focus on his son's sitspots and thighs, turning them blazing hot and red as well.

With tears of guilt streaming down his face Boruto meekly cried out. ''And I..Im sorry for saying mean things and acting like a brat!'' Boruto said sobbing. His ass was throbbing from the hard spanking and only wished to be forgiven and the spanks to stop coming.

Naruto decided to give 20 more spanks to his son's rear before stopping. His hand quickly rubbing his son's back. ''Shhhh...shhh. Your forgiven Boruto. Everything's okay now.'' Naruto said gently. He smiled sadly at his son. Proud that the boy learned his lesson. ''Lets stand you up.'' Naruto said gently, helping his son up.

Boruto weakly rose to his feet. His hands quickly going back to his well punished ass to rub it. ''I..It hurts so bad daddy. It stings!'' Boruto said between coughing and crying. He knew he wasnt going to be able to sit for a week!

Naruto got a tissue and held it up to his son's face. ''I know it hurts, its meant to. Now blow.'' Naruto said soothingly.

Boruto sniffled and blew all the snot in his nose into the tissue before it was thrown away. ''Im sorry dad...I...I didnt mean for it to happen..o..or what I said.'' Boruto said guilty while looking down.

Naruto smiled proudly and pulled his son into a tight hug, the boy quickly wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. ''I forgive you Boruto. Im proud that you learned your lesson.'' Naruto said gently as he used one hand to rub his son's burning hot bottom.

Boruto closed his eyes and held his dad tighter while pushing his butt into his dad's hand. ''Can you rub in some lotion?'' Boruto asked quietly, hoping for some cooling relief back there.

Naruto chuckled and picked his son up and held him. ''Maybe in a couple of days if your good. But I think you do deserve some cuddles...annnnnnd I think I can take a few days off, just to watch over you and make sure your not naughty again.'' Naruto said with a wink as he laid down with his son, his hand still massaging his son's buttcheeks.

Boruto pouted but wasnt surprised as he snuggled up close to his dad. Though once he heard what his dad said he felt his eyes go wide and watched as his father winked. Tearing up he smiled and pushed his face into his dad's chest. ''Thank you dad. I love you.'' Boruto whispered softly.

Naruto smiled and kissed his son on the forehead. ''I love you to Boruto.'' Naruto murmured softly. His hand giving Boruto's bottom a soft squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

''This is gross! For a Hokage you sure make a mess like a toddler.'' Boruto muttered with a mixture of disgust and annoyance while he scrubbed his father's home office carpet, trying to get the Ramen broth stain out.

"It's just a little messy! Its not that bad! You are trying to help me right?'' Naruto shot back with a tongue out his mouth. A childish scowl marring his face as he glared at his son.

The two Uzamaki men were busy cleaning Naruto's at home office so that Hinata didn't have to. The room was a nightmare. There was clutter covering the room along with tall stacks of boxes filled with paper work and reports. His carpet had stains and mud tracked on it including a sticky desk from when he had knocked over a can of soda. While without the doubt the greatest Hokage of all time and a veteran Shinobi, the man was still childlike and could be just as clumsy as his younger self.

''Not that bad?! This place is a mess Old Man! The carpet stains have stains!'' Boruto said venomously, not enjoying the shared activity at all. There were plenty of other things that he wanted to do with his father then clean up his stinking room! Which considering that whenever Boruto made a mess in his room, he was sure to be grounded if not spanked! Yet his dad got away with it.

Boruto growled and went back to washing the carpet. ''Im not going to be stuck doing this all night!''Boruto muttered as he made three shadow clones. ''Get to work you three! I want to get out of here as soon as possible.'' Boruto said seriously.

The clones muttered and pouted to themselves as they got to work. It made Naruto snicker. ''Good idea Boruto, Shadow clones will hurry this up.'' Naruto made his own shadow clones. As 20 spawned in Naruto ordered them to start moving the boxes to the Hokage tower and get them stored away in the archives. With the system set up the cleaning up process was sped up greatly.

''Haha! Now we are getting stuff done!" Naruto cheered happily. At that time a small book fell to the ground, its cover unexciting.

Boruto rolled his eyes. ''You got the easy stuff dad. Your not the one getting down and dirty.'' Boruto said with annoyance.

"Huh...wow so this is where it has been. I've been looking for you for awhile...'' Naruto said softly as he picked the book up and held it preciously. He brushed his thumb against the cover while reading the title fondly.

_The Tale of The Gusty Ninja_

The room was all cleaned by that point so Naruto sat down on the floor while opening the book. Inside was his master's signature that was made out to him.

Finished with cleaning Boruto dismissed his clones and got up. ''Finally done! Im going to...dad?'' Boruto said as he turned to see his dad sitting on the floor looking...fondly yet sadly at the same time. With a book in his hands.

''Whats that? Some book?'' Boruto asked as he walked over to his father to look down at it.

Naruto smiled sadly and showed his son the cover. ''Sit down next to me Boruto.'' Naruto said gesturing for the spot next to him.

Looking at his dad oddly he slid down the wall and sat down. ''Okay...so why are you looking so..weird? It's just a book.'' Looking at the title he raised an eyebrow. ''The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja? The heck is that?''

Naruto turned to look at his son. ''This is a book my Godfather wrote along time ago. Back when your grandparents were alive, before I was born. Its very important to me.'' The Hokage scratched his cheek and chuckled. ''I feel like an idiot, I should have showed it to you and your sister along time ago.''

Boruto raised an eyebrow. ''You had a godfather? Who is he?''

Smiling sadly Naruto spoke. ''Was, his name was Jiraiya. One of the Legendary Sannin. He was my master. And he died on a very important mission. It was successful still and...its the only reason why we are all alive today.''

Boruto's eyes showed his remorse. He held the sleeve of his jacket and looked down. ''Oh...im sorry...'' He murmured softly. He knew generally about his father's and mother's time period. About the war and notable Ninja. Though he could tell there was a lot of information that wasnt being told.

''Well whats the book about?'' Boruto asked looking at it.

Naruto smiled and ruffled his son's hair, an action that made his son pout and swat at his hand. ''Hehehe. Well...you might not like it. But its about a Shinobi, who's goal is to end war and bring peace. The hero's name...is Naruto. I was named after the character.''

Boruto raised an eyebrow. ''I didnt know that. Cool...but I bet he was alot cooler in the book then you are old man.'' Boruto said snickering, taking the chance to make fun of his dad.

Naruto glared at his son. ''You know, im about tired of you insulting me.'' Naruto said as he put the book up on his now clean desk. He grabbed his son and pushed him down on to the ground and started to wrestle with him. ''I only got nice things to say about you! You could be a bit more respectful!'' Naruto scolded playfully.

Boruto growled and began to push against his dad, trying to shake the man off of him and to try and get on a dominate position. ''Maybe I will when you start acting your age!'' Boruto shouted as he snuck his hands into his dad's pants and gave him a hard wedgie, yanking his boxer's up his back.

''Gahhh! Owowow!'' Naruto winced as his underwear cut into his butt. He growled and glared at his son. ''Oh your in for it now Boruto! If its a wedgie war you want its a war your going to get!

_Time skip_

* * *

About an hour later Hinata and her daughter found the two boy's. Boruto was in the closet in a hanging wedgie mixed with an atomic wedgie, his pants by his ankles and his butt spanked red. Naruto meanwhile was on the floor of the office in just his boxer's trapped in a hog tie wedgie, his own man butt spanked red. Both had long ago given up getting out of their wedgies and just moaned in pain and humiliation.


	5. Chapter 5

Whenever April came around it brought Konoha and the Land of Fire a lot of rain. The kids hated it, being stuck inside and not able to play outside. Unless you were a shinobi. Then work still had to be done and you were destined to at some point work in the freezing rain where if you were unlucky you would catch a cold a few days later.

Uzamaki's got off pretty lucky. They were hard to kill for a reason and that translated to how often they got sick, which wasnt very often.

''Well I love a rainy night, I love a rainy night...'' Naruto murmured softly, singing along to the song on the radio. The Hokage was laying in his bed in just a pair of sweat pants while staring out the bedroom's window where water beat softly against it and the moon hung lowly in the sky. With his arms behind his head, the blond tapped his foot against his calf in beat to the song. Sometimes it was fun to just lay back and listen to some music. Relax a little and let his worry's drift away...

* * *

Across the hall Boruto finished showering. Stepping out of the hot shower he got a towel and rubbed himself dry in the center of the bathroom. Bending over he used the towel to dry off his legs, his pink bottom facing the mirror, it was pink because he got a spanking a couple day's ago by his sensei, Konohamaru Nii-san for acting out on a mission.

"Ouch.'' Boruto winced as he stood up and rubbed his bottom. Bending over like that, stretching the skin of his ass, would sometimes give a sharp pinch like pain. Looking back he squeezed his squishy bottom soothingly while blushing a little. ''Stupid Nii-San...'' Boruto muttered. He loved his adoptive older brother, like everyone in his family, but still they could be a pain in the ass sometimes! Literally! At least he had convinced him to not tell his father about it. If he did he would die of embarrassment. He hated it whenever his dad learned of his misbehavior. It made him feel like such a little kid.

Boruto got dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxer's and left the bathroom. As he walked past his dad's door he rolled his eyes at the corny music. His dad liked some pretty shitty music. ''Dumb old man...'' Boruto muttered as he walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen and make himself a snack. Opening the fridge he got out some pudding and opened it up. He grabbed a spoon and ate the small snack.

Licking his lips he threw away the trash. ''Now what to do...'' Boruto scratched his side while thinking about what he wanted to do. He didnt want to play any video games, he had beaten them so many times that it was boring to play them now.

''Oh yea!'' Boruto smiled as he remembered something his dad said a few weeks ago. He jogged up the stairs and barged into his father's room. ''Hey old man! Mom's not home right now, can I have some Sake?'' Boruto asked while clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture. He wanted to see what it was like.

Flinching a bit in fright as his son barged into the room Naruto calmed down his beating heart. So long for his relaxation...He pouted at the old man comment for a moment. ''Im not an old man brat! Hmp.'' Naruto crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. ''You know your not old enough to drink yet.'' Naruto scolded.

Boruto gave his father a glare and put his hands on his hips. ''But you said we can have a drink sometime.'' Boruto said arguing back.

"Oh...yea I did say that.'' Naruto said chuckling after a few moments remembering he had said that. He shrugged and made a shadow clone while sitting up and crossing his legs. ''Okay you can have a few sips with me, it will be something to get off my bucket list.'' Naruto said as he gestured for his son to climb up onto the bed with him while his shadow clone went down stairs to get a bottle of sake, nothing super hard but something medium.

''Oh sweet!'' Boruto said much happier then before. He went over to his dad's bed and climbed up on it, crossing his legs and sitting across from his dad. Frowning a bit he whined. ''Awe come on, let me have a shot. I can take it easy.'' Boruto boasted thumbing his chest.

''Haha yea no way brat. You will get really sick if you take a shot. Besides you might not even be able to take a sip. It might be to strong for you.'' Naruto said snickering.

Boruto narrowed his eyes. ''Oh well I'l show you I can take it! I bet on it, it will be easy.'' Boruto said as the shadow clone came back with a small glass bottle.

Naruto took the bottle and dismissed the clone while smirking. ''Yea we will see.'' Naruto said as he took off the cap.

Boruto felt himself get some butterflies in his stomach. He was finally going to have a drink! That would prove he was a man and not some little kid. ''Why did you see this would be something to cross off your bucket list?'' Boruto asked as he held out his hand for the bottle.

Naruto tsked and held the bottle away from his son. ''I go first since im your father and im older.'' Glancing at his son he smiled at the question. ''Well its on every father's bucket list to share a drink with their son's. Its a little tradition and well, since I couldn't do it with my dad I really want to do it with you. Dont worry, when your a dad you will understand why I did a lot of stuff. Now here goes.''

Naruto put the drink to his mouth and pulled his head back and swallowed a good gulp down. "WOO! Haha, that was nice.'' Naruto said licking his lips, a grin etched across his face. ''Easy.'' Naruto said as he felt the warmth of the drink fill his belly.

He handed the bottle to his son. ''Now just a small sip at first, if you can take it you can have a few more if you want...just be careful it has a kick to it. I doubt your going to like it. Just swallow it quick when you get it in your mouth.'' Naruto warned. His face a little bit flushed, but he wasnt tipsy or anything.

Boruto glared half heartily at his father as he took the bottle. ''Im not some chump, I can take it.'' He said a bit nervously as he stared down at the clear liquid. He slowly brought it to his lips and leaned the bottle back. Following his father's warning he quickly swallowed the small sip he got. Instantly his face puckered at the taste, tears coming to his eyes. He coughed a bit as the liqueur warmed his belly and throat. ''S..See e..easy. No B..big deal.'' Boruto got out eventually. The stuff tasted like shit and burned!

Tossing his head back Naruto laughed loudly. ''Hahaha. Good job Boruto you didn't spit it out at least. Hehehe, so how was it?'' Naruto asked teasingly as he took the drink back to have another sip.

Boruto pouted a bit before chuckling softly. ''It fucking sucks, I dont know why people drink that stuff, or how you can stand it.'' Boruto said as he wiped at his forehead. His face felt flushed and his stomach felt weird.

Naruto chuckled and handed his son back the bottle. ''Told you it sucks, now prove you have to testicle's and take another sip.'' Naruto said smirking.

Boruto grimaced at the bottle in his hands before shrugging. ''Fuck it okay.'' Boruto said. He took another sip with a grimace. He had an even worse reaction to the first time, tears streaming down his eyes. ''F..Fuck!'' He coughed.

Clapping while laughing Naruto nodded his head towards his son. ''Good job Boruto, that was fun. Now no more of this stuff till your 21.'' Naruto said as he put the cap on the bottle and summoned a shadow clone and gave the bottle to him. He winked at his son. ''Or if you want to have a few sips with me. Just no drinking it any other time.'' Naruto said while ruffling his son's hair.

Smiling softly Boruto nodded. ''Okay I will.'' Boruto burped and grimaced as he rubbed his stomach. His stomach ached a bit and he felt weird

Noticing Naruto rubbed his son's arm gently. ''Tummy ache huh?'' He asked as he felt his son's forehead, the boy was having a slight cold sweat. ''Take off your shirt and lay down with me. I'l stay with you until you feel better.'' Naruto said lovingly.

Boruto nodded with a grimace. He was glad he knew what the stuff was like. He would avoid it in the future. He took of his shirt and laid down next to his dad on his side.

Naruto smiled and held his son gently so they were spooning. He made sure Boruto was nice and tight to him before he gathered some of Kurama's chakra to his hand. He lightly touched Boruto's liver and gave a bit of that chakra to his son. ''Here, Kurama will help detox you.'' Naruto murmured. He kissed the back of his son's head.

Nodding his head weakly, Boruto closed his eyes and relaxed to try and get some rest. Leaning back into his father's chest he smiled softly at the kiss. If he got this kind of treatment, maybe he would have a few more sips with his father every once and awhile. Even if he got a tummy ache.

The two Uzamaki boy's fell to sleep together cuddled together to the sound of the soft radio music and the sound of rain outside.


	6. Chapter 6

The clock ticked to the next hour. 4:00 PM.

...

''Im so fucking booooored.'' Naruto whined childishly. The 35 year old Hokage was stretched out in his recliner chair, an arm covering his eyes as he pouted.

''Same.'' Boruto muttered from the couch as he played on his Shinobi Boy. He sighed and turned it off and laid it on the coffee table.

The two Uzamaki men were stuck in the same dilemma they didn't often find themselves in. But boredom could strike at any moment, to anyone. The two were silent for awhile. Trying to see if they could fall asleep to past the time.

''You asleep Boruto?''

''Nope.''

"Well damn.'' Naruto muttered. He tapped his fingers against the sofa while trying to think of something to do. He could try video games...but he sucked at those. It was to cold to go outside and do anything with his son.

Wait! He knew what to do! He could just embarrasses his son! That was always fun!

''Boruto come heeeereeeee.'' Naruto said while trying to keep the same bored tone in his voice.

''Im not rubbing your feet old man.'' Boruto muttered, still staring at the ceiling.

Naruto snorted. ''Just get your lazy butt up.'' His son could be so lazy.

''Fine...'' Boruto pushed himself up and went over to his dad. ''What is it?'' Boruto asked annoyed while putting a hand on his hip.

Naruto smirked and reached out. ''Finally!'' Naruto picked his son up and pulled him to his chest, quickly cuddling with his son while stretching out in his recliner. ''Much better hehe.''

Feeling himself suddenly being held in his dad's arms he quickly fought against it. ''Let go old man! I dont want to cuddle with you!'' Boruto shouted while his cheeks blushed a faint pink. What if his sister or mom came home?! Sure they were meant to be out for like, another 5 hours but still!

''So? I wanna cuddle with you. Seeing as im your dad I overrule what you say.'' Naruto teased as he gave his son's rear a fatherly slap. One with a lot of sting in it!

''Yeow! God dammit you weirdo! Dont slap my ass!'' Boruto shouted while pushing against his dad's chest. The man was made out of hard rock like muscle and despite his best effort's he couldn't get the man to let go of him.

Laughing Naruto gave his son's booty another slap. ''Well then im just going to do it more!'' Naruto grabbed the helm of his son's waistband and yanked his pants and boxer's to his knee's. Naruto used both hands to grab his son's buttcheeks, squeezing it, pushing it and pulling it apart.

As his ass was bared by his father, Boruto felt his face turn scarlet red. ''P-Pull those back up! Dammit dad!" Boruto bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his father's hands groped and played with his well fed bubble butt. His struggling grew even more fierce but he had slowly started to gas himself out.

Feeling his son's struggling get weaker Naruto completely removed his son's pants and underwear, leaving the boy bare below the waist. ''Hehehe your so adorable when your blushing like this.'' Naruto teased as his hands played with his son's bottom, tracing his butt crack up and down.

Boruto whimpered in defeat as he stopped his struggling, instead actively cuddling into his father's chest and side, his legs wrapping around his father. ''I am not adorable...'' Boruto murmured as he looked away from his daddy.

Naruto snickered and patted his son's butt. ''Yes you are. Dont deny it.'' Naruto teased as he ran his finger through his son's hair.

Boruto scowled, his cheeks heating up even further. ''Dad...are we weird?'' Boruto asked softly.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. ''Yes Boruto. We are very very weird.'' Naruto said kissing his son on the cheek. He sighed and relaxed with his son in his arms. ''Now what should we do?''

Boruto thought about it a little before smiling. He looked up into his father's face. ''Well, I did throw away all your ramen earlier as a Prank, even that Kiri specialty Ramen. And well...'' Boruto pushed his butt against his father's hand and shook it. ''Thats _very_ naughty of me. Right?'' Boruto asked grinning.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he glared at his son with a soft smile on his face. His hands squeezed his son's ass tightly. ''Oh _yes. It is. _Im going to have to give you a severe..._punishment._'' He hissed.

Boruto smirked and kissed his father on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away. ''I'd like to see you _try _daddy.''


	7. Chapter 7

Every once and awhile he would glance up before quickly looking back down in shame, his teeth gently nibbling against his bottom lip as he shifted under the heavy gaze of his father. Mitsuki and Sarada stood on his left side with Konohamaru-Sensei on his right. His father sat behind his desk, his back straight and his fingers laced together as he listened intently to Konohamaru's report of their fourth failed mission in a row.

Sky blue eyes glanced up just enough to see that his father was frowning at him. Then he was looking back down at his feet before he shifted again in nervousness.

This just sucked.

He didn't hear a word from either his sensei or his father. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears as shame and fear filled his chest. He knew what was being said. Sensei was explaining that the reason that they failed yet another mission was all because of him and his mess up.

God...he must be such a disappointment to his father.

Eventually he couldn't withstand it anymore, he felt like he was going to burst into tears. So before his panic attack could overwhelm him in front of his team and father, he turned and bolted from the room. He ran down the stairs and out into the streets. He just needed to get away. He needed to cry and scream in peace.

Boruto soon found his way up to the Hokage Monument before he ran into the forest at the top of the cliff. He only stopped running when his legs and chest burned from exertion. He fell down to his knees and burst into sobbing as he tore at the grass. The hot summer sun glared down on him on the grassy hill. A single oak tree at the top.

It was dark now. Boruto didn't know what time it was. Just that the moon was high in the sky and the air was much cooler then it had been during the day. Stars twinkled in the sky. So far away but still just as pretty. He was curled up on his side. He didn't have any more tears to shed but he still felt awful. He hated his life. He hated it with all his heart. He didn't care that he had a wonderful family that loved him, or a group of friends that supported him at his worst of times. Or that he had enough money already that he didn't have to work a single day in his life if he so wished.

It was all because of what he had to be. And that was the best. He had to be the best. The best Ninja, the best student, the son and brother. He was the Hokage's son. Everyone's eyes were on him. Expecting him to exceed their expectations while also being ready to tear him apart if he so much as slipped up once. He hated it, he hated the pressure on his shoulders. The expectation that he had because of who his parent's were.

He hated being such an utter disappointment.

He didn't notice the sound of grass crunching besides him. He only became aware of the other presence when the person spoke while resting a hand on his arm.

''Hey kiddo. Your not feeling so well are you?'' The words were soft and loving. Comforting and worried at the same time.

Boruto nearly jumped from his skin as he spun around only to come face to face to his father. ''What the...o-oh...I-I'm fine. Now what do you want old man?'' Boruto answered shakily before asking in poorly attempted agitation.

Naruto gave his son a sad little smile and sat down next to his kid. ''You don't have to lie. I can tell something's bothering you. I've been able to tell for a few weeks now.'' The older blonde gently trailed his hand down his son's arm until he gently held his hand. ''How about you tell me what's eating you up inside? I'll do my best to help.'' He gave his son a reassuring smile while also giving his hand a small squeeze.

Boruto's eyes widened slightly before he looked away sharply, his cheeks burning an adorable pink color. He pulled his hand out of his father's grip and curled up on the ground facing away from him. Stupid old man and his dumb face. "It doesn't matter how I'm feeling. Just leave me alone.'' Boruto said harshly, his face scrunched up in sadness. Everything he said was a lie and he knew it. But it was easier to push his problems away and be nasty then accept help.

Undeterred, Naruto simply laid down on the grass and wrapped his arms around his son. He pulled Boruto tightly to his chest and rested his chin on his head. His son's back pressed against his stomach and chest.

''I think it matters. I care about you.'' Naruto whispered as he pushed his face into his son's blonde hair and inhaled deeply. He then gave his head a small little kiss. ''Tell me what's wrong.''

Damn it...fucking damn it! His dad just had to go and be stupid and try to help him. He hated how much he loved being held to his dad's chest. He hated how it made him feel warm and safe. He hated how that dumb kiss to his head made his heart flutter. With cheeks burning even hotter, Boruto pushed his face into the grass to try to escape his father.

''It's stupid. You'd laugh at me.'' Boruto mumbled grumpily.

''I won't, I promise.'' Naruto whispered seriously. He curled protectively around his son. His bigger body acting like a buffer from the world outside. ''Please...'' He whispered, his hands gently rubbing his son's stomach through his shirt.

Boruto squeezed his eyes shut as he reached up to grab at his heart. ''Aren't you disappointed in me? Angry at me? I've been messing up my mission's and being a total failure of a son.'' There, he said it. Now he was going to be scolded or laughed at.

Instead he was turned around so he was facing his father. He quickly buried his face into his dad's chest. His hands clutching at his jacket and shirt. He couldn't look him in the eye.

Naruto clutched his son tightly. "Your not a failure. Why you even think that you are I don't know. Your the perfect son I could ever ask for. There's nothing wrong with you. And I'm not disappointed or angry at you either. There's nothing wrong with making a mistake. As long as you learn from it, that's all that matters.''

He cupped the back of his son's head. ''I love you. A few botched mission's wont change that. A Billion botched mission's wouldn't change that.'' His voice didn't waiver, it stayed firm and true. Nothing could change his mind.

Those words brought new tears streaming down Boruto's cheeks, wetting his father's chest. The tears weren't from sadness, but of relief. His shoulder's felt a mountain had been lifted off of him. ''I f-feel like I got to be p-perfect because I'm your s-son.'' Boruto said between fits of soft crying. ''Like everyone is just waiting for me to make a mistake.''

''Maybe some people expect you to be the best. But not me. Not your mother or your sister. Not your friends. Your only human. Nobody can be perfect.'' Naruto's mind thought back to Itachi. The prodigy of the Uchiha. He had the weight of the clan and the village on his shoulders. He alone suffered that burden. And for years he suffered because of it.

''There was a shinobi once who was in a spot kinda like yours. He was an amazing ninja and he was so young to. People thought that he was perfect. And in a lot of ways he was. But in a lot of ways he wasn't. Because he was such a great ninja, he was given increasingly more difficult missions and tasks. He had so much riding on his shoulders. And because everyone thought he was perfect, he thought that he had to show them that he was perfect. Even if it made him suffer. So he decided to handle all that stress on his own. That's when he made his biggest mistake. He forgot he was only human. He should have relied on other's help. The help of his friends and allies. He should have used teamwork. But by then it was to late and he died.''

Naruto gently cupped his kids whiskered cheek. ''Don't make that same mistake. Just because some people think that you should be perfect, you got to know that your only human. And if you feel overwhelmed, you can always come to me or your mom. Okay?''

Boruto had stopped crying midway through the story so he could listen. He didn't know who this ninja was, but it sounded like his dad knew him pretty well. He nodded his head and wiped at his tears. ''Okay. I got it.'' He looked down in shyness. ''Thank you...'' He whispered.

Naruto chuckled softly and kissed his boy on the cheek. ''No problem.'' The two relaxed and simply rested together under the moonlight and the stars. The minutes ticked by slowly.

Naruto almost fell asleep when he was jolted back awake from his son shifting his legs back and forth. ''Hey, what's wrong now?'' Naruto asked in a worried tone.

Boruto pressed his thighs together and blushed a bright scarlet red. ''I got to pee. Badly.'' Boruto empathised as he tried to hold it in. He hadn't noticed up until just now the pressure building in his bladder. But now he could feel it and he was FULL.

Naruto blinked silently for a moment before laughing at the look on his son's face. He let go of his son as he snickered. The boy was just too adorable! ''Sorry sorry. You just should have seen the look on your face! You were so adorable.''

Boruto scrambled up to his feet as he scowled cutely and looked away from his stupid father. He crossed his arms as a tick mark appeared on his head. ''Shut up you dumb old man! I'm not adorable! I'm almost 13!" He said unknowingly making him look even cuter.

In reaction to this, Naruto howled with laughter as he lumbered up to his feet. ''Awe Boruto, don't be like that. It's a compliment!''

Oh for fucks sake... ''It doesn't feel like it!'' Boruto snapped, the tips of his ears red as he stomped away so he could go pee. After walking a good bit away. He began to undo the button and zipper of his black pants when he noticed his father step up next to him. He spluttered in shock as he watched his dad begin to undo his pants.

''H-Hey! What are you doing!?'' Boruto protested as he tried to cover his eyes as his dad pushed down his pants and boxers. Sadly he still got an eyeful of his junk.

Naruto shrugged and smirked. ''Taking a piss. Same as you.'' Naruto said with a grin.

"Then find your own place to do it! Not next to me!'' Boruto shouted as his father began to pee. He was still holding up his hands but he couldn't stop himself from peeking between his fingers.

Laughing good heartly, he smacked his son on the butt with his free hand. ''Just pee before you wet yourself dummy. We aint going to see anything that we haven't already.'' Naruto said teasingly. It wasn't a lie either. They got to see each other naked plenty often enough. Seeing as they have been secret boyfriends for the past three years kinda insured that.

Still blushing like a manic and rubbing his slapped bottom, Boruto pushed down his pants along with his pink and white briefs. Once they were gathered at his ankles he took a hold of his tiny weiner and began to pee.

Smiling brightly, Naruto finished going himself and pulled up his pants back up. His eyes roamed his son's naked flesh. He could look at his son's slightly chubby bubble butt and tiny wee wee forever. Unable to help himself. He reached out and grabbed his son's bare butt. He groped and rubbed the squishy buns with a lustful smirk. ''Tomorrow night, I'm going to fuck this ass so long and hard.'' Naruto purred. He trailed his middle finger over his son's buttcrack.

Boruto bit his lip and shifted as his dad fondled his butt. Hearing his dad's naughty words caused his cock to twitch slightly mid piss. ''Cut it out, your going to get me all wound up.'' Boruto whispered in embarrassment.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his son but pulled his hand away. ''Wouldn't be the first time I made you go to bed horny.'' His son finished peeing as he said that. When his son attempted to pull up his clothing, Naruto reached out and stopped him. ''Nuh uh. Take it off. Take all of it off.'' Naruto said with a smirk.

Boruto flinched at the order. ''W-What? But we're outside! I could get caught. Don't tell me y-your going to...to do me out here right now?!''

Naruto shook his head and pinched his son's butt. ''No don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you out here. But we are going to sleep out here. It's plenty nice out. And you know the rules. If we're cuddling for the night...''

''We do it naked yeah yeah I know...your such a loser...'' Boruto mumbled as he finished his dad's sentence. The tween shyly stripped along with his father as they walked back to their spot under the oak tree.

Once butt naked, they put their clothes against the tree before they laid down. Boruto did his best to cover himself with his hands but his father simply pushed his hands out the way.

''No hiding yourself.'' Naruto scolded settled on the ground and pulled his nude son nice and tight to his chest. Their bare flesh rubbing against each other. Naruto's hands quickly found his son's booty cheeks and were quick to squeeze them.

Boruto moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around his dad's stomach and snuggled into his large chest. ''No one is going to find us right?'' Boruto whispered as he tangled his legs with his dad's.

Naruto hummed softly as he settled down. ''Area is covered with a genjutsu. Even if someone was to come up here they would see an empty clearing. Plus I got my guards standing by.''

Boruto flushed at the thought of the emotionless anbu watching over their display of affection. ''Okay...I trust you.'' He whispered. He slowly forced himself to relax. His eyes closing.

Gently leaning down, he kissed his son on the lips. After a few seconds they pulled away. Both of their cheeks pink. ''Goodnight Boruto...I love you.''

Boruto smiled softly back. ''Goodnight Daddy...love you to.'' Boruto murmured back. Then he slowly drifted asleep in his dad's arms.

Naruto glanced up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star streak across the sky. Smiling softly he made his wish. Then he fell asleep as well.

.

.

.

Boruto's backside glowed softly in the dark. The two perfect buns grew ever so slightly in size. Then the light died down and the slightly fatter cheeks softly jiggled together.


End file.
